


Hey I just met you....

by ThaFost



Category: Captain America (Movies), Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, the great tumblr migration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 23:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17031846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaFost/pseuds/ThaFost
Summary: Percy/Oliver. Kurtofsky. SteveBucky. StilesxErrybody





	1. Percy/Oliver

I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

 

The newest Ministry of Magic fountain was downright understated compared to the ones that had been in the hall before. In the center of the fountain, was a plain looking well, done in bronze, and the plaque reads, “To magics we cannot define, and those we can.”

Percy Weasley doesn’t know when the fountain grows on him, but it does. Soon enough, he stands by it for a few minutes at the end of his day, watching the water flow upwards from the well, and puddle in the standing water around the dish part of the fountain. It becomes part of his routine, until one day, as he stands next to the fountain he fishes out a knut, and tosses it into fountain.

A flash of movement catches his eye, and he focuses his sight on the figure standing on the other side of the fountain. The face is familiar, and the man seems to recognize him, but Percy can’t quite put his finger on who it is. The man waves, so Percy waves, and when the man flashes a bright smile, it’s obvious to Percy. Oliver Wood is waving at him across a fountain. Percy realizes that he had forgotten to make a wish, but he doesn’t really need to make one as the other man circles round the fountain to meet up with him.

“Perce, gods, how long has it been?” Percy smiles, and counts back the days in his head.

“It was the ten year banquet, for the battle, wasn’t it?” Oliver swears under his breath.

“Has it really been four years since we’ve seen eachother?” Percy nods. “How are your girls?” Percy flinches.

“The girls are fine. They live with their mother now, pretty much full time.” Oliver’s eyes widen and he rubs at the back of his head nervously.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean ta... I just thought... you were so happy last I saw you.” Percy adjusts his glasses.  
“We were, we’re not now, and the girls are fine with it I think. Lucy starts Hogwarts this September.” He remembers Audrey’s pleas for him to understand. That it wasn’t working anymore, that he was different now. Percy has always been dedicated to his work, and he doesn’t know how else to be.

“Well, I just got into the Department of Games and Sports, so, I’ll be seeing you around then?” Of course he’d go that route. He’s retired now, and Percy thinks that a ministry job after a Quidditch career makes a lot of sense.

“Owl me, we’ll get lunch sometime.” Percy says, not really meaning anything by it, but Oliver’s gaze turns a bit heated.

“Why don’t we just go get dinner tonight?” There’s something in Oliver’s voice that Percy can’t quite pin down, but he just nods. “Great.” Oliver gestures towards one of the floo exits, and Percy follows dumbly behind. “Leaky Cauldron okay for a first date?”


	2. Kurtofsky

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

It was crowded in the club, with bodies pressed up against each other even even towards the front of the dancefloor. Dave wasn’t quite sure what he was doing there, but he knew that he could have some fun. This trip to New York was a gift his father had gotten him for his Freshman year going so well. He wasn’t quite sure why his father had picked New York, but he hopes his dad meant well.

As he makes his way across the dance floor, he feels a tap on his shoulder, deliberate to get his attention. He turns slowly, and finds a familiar face. “Santana Lopez. Fancy meeting you here.” It takes a near shout to be heard over the thumping beats. “Thought you were doing the college thing somewhere midwesty.”

“Yeah, well, cheerleading isn’t what I’m cut out to do.” She smiles, and Dave remembers the weirdly okay dates they went on. “I’m going to be a star. You hear about Berry?” Dave tilts his head back trying to remember anything he’d heard lately.

“Nothing comes to mind.”

“She opened on Broadway tonight, so we all came to this bar.” Dave feels his legs want to bolt.

“All?” He asks, and he can feel his chest clench a bit.

“Ladyface and his... fiance are here.” Dave smiles sadly.

“I better split then.” He goes to leave, but she catches his wrist.

“Hey, are you here for good, or just visiting? We should do something.”

Dave shakes his head. He places his hand on her upper arm. “I gotta go Lopez. Enjoy tonight with your friends.”

He tries to make his way out of the club without being spotted by the rest of him, but he glances towards a couch, and sees them both there, and suddenly feels underdressed. Kurt looks great, like he always does. His tie is slightly loosened, and Dave feels like an intruder seeing him smile widely at Blaine. He looks back at himself, in holey jeans and a beat up shirt. Moving towards the door again, he makes his way near the exit but pauses to look back at the exit towards where Kurt was.

Was being the operative word, for now Kurt is pushing his way towards Dave, and Dave’s throat tightens. He feels rooted to the spot, and just waits outside of the doorway until Kurt meets him there. “David, where are you going?”

“Uh, away?” He kicks himself mentally for not planning anything to say. He’d thought for ages before approaching him in Scandals.

“Not dressed like that you aren’t,” Kurt says and Dave nods absentminded. The words sink in and he tilts his head.

“Aren’t you engaged?”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t find someone tonight.” Oh, Dave’s sure found someone, the problem is, he’s already found. Dave wants to apologize, wants to run and hide somewhere without the thumping bass, or the lights dancing on Kurt’s pale skin. His feet stay still, not betraying the racing in his chest. “C’mon David, let’s go dance.”


	3. Stucky

It's hard to look right  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

It takes Steve months to find Bucky again. Actually, it’s a lot sooner than he expected for a ghost, but it’s a matter of happenstance when it happens.

Sam had roped him into his PTSD group for a field trip to the World War 2 Memorial. It was something else to see his own name engraved among the others, but his eyes were drawn elsewhere, until he finally found Bucky’s name among the others. There was a man standing in front of the name, but Steve waited his turn so he could make a graphite rubbing of Bucky’s name.

After a few moments, he realized it was Bucky, and began to approach him slowly from the side with his good arm. Or perhaps it was his worse arm, as the metal prosthetic one seemed to be pretty reliable in battle.

“James Buchanan Barnes.” Says a tired voice that Steve hardly recognizes. “Not Bucky.”

“James Buchanan Barnes can be Bucky. You can be Bucky. Everyone can have more than one self.” Steve says, hopeful. He can tell Bucky can’t remember who he is, or why he’s here yet. But he hopes that Bucky can tell Steve won’t hurt him. “Do you want to go somewhere?” There’s a diner in Brooklyn they used to go to, before the war, that’s still open. The booths have been reupholstered, but it still feels as close to home as Steve can get these days. Bucky shakes his head, face stony. Steve pulls out his history notebook, and jots down the phonenumber for the cellphone Stark got him after the fall of SHIELD.

“Here’s a number you can call me at, if, if you want to go do something, or talk, or just listen.” Steve holds it, hoping, and after a few moments, Bucky takes it. “So Call me maybe... that’s a song you don’t know...” There’s no indication of a smile, but Steve knows he’s softened.

A few weeks later, he gets a call from a number he doesn’t recognize. Steve says Hello, but there’s no answer. He’s about to hang up when he hears ragged breathing. “It’s okay if you can’t talk to me. I can talk enough for the both of us.”

Steve tells him about their childhood, growing up together. He mentions that Bucky was always looking out for him, because Steve was always too short and too skinny growing up. Stories just keep coming to Steve, about fights Bucky saves him from. About girls they both go after and Bucky always won over. Even stories about the war start coming out of Steve’s mouth, and he’s afraid it’s too close to what Bucky might remember about his assignments. It’s an hour before he can hear Bucky sniffling into the phone, and Steve stops for a moment. “It’s okay if you can’t talk to me for a long time. I just want you to be okay.”

“I’m not okay Steve. I haven’t been okay for fifty years.”


	4. StilesxEveryone

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe!

 

Morning lacrosse practices are no one's favorite thing in the world, but Stiles Stilinski did not enjoy any part of them. Scrimmages at 6 before precalculus? Why would anyone devise such a punishment for those individuals wanting to participate in the most American sport?

The worst part was being able to see someone’s piercing blue eyes in the midst of the trees next to the field. It was definitely Derek’s MO, but the look on Scott’s face made him wonder who else could be out in the trees, watching them all?

Well, they had no lack in enemies at any given school year, so it could possibly be something other than a werewolf. Heck it could be Malia for all Stile----

“STILES.” Coach calls, and Stiles stops staring at the blue eyes in the treeline, and trots up to him.

“Coach.”

“Stiles, how many times have I asked you to not sleep with your eyes open at practice?” Stiles reflects for a moment.

“Including today? Fourteen times sir.” Stiles says, not letting the corners of his mouth turn up.

“Fourteen times too many. Take a lap.” Stiles sighs. Danny’s talking to a new player as Stiles runs towards the edge to take a lap, and Danny gets sent to run a lap as well. Stiles smiles at Danny as he moves to overtake Stiles.

“Not going to chase me the whole way?” Stiles asks.

“As if any boy wants to chase you.” Danny replies and Stiles feigns hurt.

“Am I that undesirable?” Stiles asks, one hand splayed on chest. Danny’s completely in front of him at this point, and they don’t have far to finish their lap anyway. He turns his head back to say something, but his eyes go wide, and he snaps his head back towards his course.

“Tell your creepy werewolf guardian I don’t wanna date you.” Stiles frowns. Danny knows? Danny knows, of course he does. Kid nearly went to jail, he can know things.

“Could you tell which creepy werewolf guardian it was?” Stiles asks quietly. 

“Not your cousin.” Stiles frowns for a moment as they finish their lap, and he tries to remember his werewolf cousin. “Derek. Riiight.” But Isaac was gone, Jackson was still in London, and that would only leave... oh.

After practice, he finds Scott as they’re going into the locker room. “Any idea what’s up with Peter being Creepy Uncle in the woods?” Scott frowns.

“How could you tell it was Peter?” He asks.

“Danny said it wasn’t Derek.” Stiles pauses. “How could Danny tell?”

They both pause a moment. “Let’s not worry about that yet.” Scott says. “Peter says Derek wants eyes on you 24/7 now because something’s coming and he’s not sure yet. Deaton told Derek it was something... big.”

“Big enough I need two werewolves watching me play lacrosse and run laps?” Scott frowns again.

“Peter said some other things about why he was there but I figured you didn’t want to know.” Stiles would ask more questions, but he has to grab a shower before math, because being gross the whole day was not a thing he was looking forward to.

The warm water feels refreshing as it glides across Stiles’ skin, and he stands under the spray just enjoying it for a moment. Suddenly the back of his neck prickles, and he turns his head around to see if there’s anyone else around.“Derek, why the crap are you in a boys locker room?”

“There’s uh, a incubus in town.”

“Do I really need three werewolf bodyguards?”

“You’re only supposed to have two.”


End file.
